Kingdom High School
by Neobamboom
Summary: What Happens when you get all the disney characters...well the human ones anyway...and put them into high school? You get Kingdom High!
1. First Day of Class

CHAPTER ONE

"As principal of Kingdom High School, i'd like to welcome all to a new year!"

That's the sentence that every student hears the first day of school, all the other students had heard Principal Radcliffe's new year speal for a long time...but for Belle, Kingdom High was a whole new world and a scary one at that. She had decided to sit in the back of her homeroom, away from the cliques, away from being noticed. Then the teacher, Mr. Lumiere, called the roll.

"Belle? Is there a Belle in here?" he said in his thick french accent. Slowly she raised her hand, dreading what happened next.

"H-here..."

"Ha! Belle, what kind of name is that?" said a blonde girl with long curly hair and a pink cheerleading uniform.

"I guess Quasi forgot to ring that one right?" said the girl next to her. She also had a cheerleading uniform on but it was blue.

"Girls!" snapped Mr. Lumiere "Don't be rude to a new student!" after that he continued with the roll. Belle now felt more uneasy than ever. But her luck would change soon enough.

"Belle, thats a pretty name." Belle looked up to see a gorgeous guy. He had long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. "My name is Adam, happy to meet you." He stuck his hand out for Belle to shake it. She smiled and they shook hands. Adam had a frim handshake, it made Belle melt some inside.

"Hey Adam, I see you've already moved in for the kill" a girl with snowy white hair had come over, she had a light blue tattoo under one of her eyes and a crystal of the same color around her neck. "Give the poor girl a break, it's only her first day!" she lightly slapped the back of Adam's head.

"Kida! What was that for? I was just being friendly!" he rubbed the back of his head. " Belle, this is Kidagakash."

"Adam! You know I don't like my full name!" she hit Adam again, but didn't wait long enough for his reply. "It's 'Kida', and i'm very glad to meet you."

"Okay Class sit in your seats so i can go over a few things about this year...blah...blah...blah" At this point, the class was off in a bored stupor.

"So Belle who do you have next period?" Adam asked eagerly. Belle looked at her schedule. She had looked at it a thousand times, but suddenly went blank on what she had next.

"Uh-um I have History."

"Oh really? Who is the teacher? There's more than one you know" with that he gave a debonair smile that made Belle's heart melt.

"Teacher? Oh yeah...it's uh, Thatch, M.Thatch." Kida turned around after she heard this, a huge smile on her face.

"Milo...he's so dreamy" With this Kida was far off on cloud nine, Adam rolled his eyes and turned toward Belle.

"She's totally obsessed with Mr. Thatch, she's had a crush on him since like 8th grade." he sighed. "i don't think she'll ever get over it." With this comment Kida turned around and snapped at Adam to quit it and to get a life. Belle thought to herself for a moment, '_This might be the start of some great friends'. _She continued to think about the future when she suddenly jumped from the sound of the bell and proceeded on to her next class.


	2. The Hall & History Class

CHAPTER 2

Belle had finally weaved her way through the hallway and found her locker. She started to open it and had almost gotten the combination right when someone came up from behind her. 

"So I hear you're the new girl." Belle turned around to see two extremely tall guys. One had jet black hair, it was tied back into a pony tail. The other had his orange hair in a sweat band. They both were built and had football jerseys on. "The name's Gaston, and this my buddy Hercules, we call him 'Herc' for short." Belle waved awkwardly to 'Herc'. 

"Hi...I-I'm Belle." Belle could feel her face turning bright red. Suddenly Gaston had grabbed her by the waist. 

"You know...I'm currently looking for a chick like you. How about it?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Well...uh...I...don't..."

"Gaston...for the last time you're still dating ME." Belle turned to see the girl with the pink cheerleading uniform from her homeroom. "Plus...ew...why would you be interested in her? She's so...not me."

"Aurora...I..uh..."  Gaston let go of Belle. "I was just...welcoming her to our school!" with that he gave a nervous grin.

"Whatever." Aurora turned to Belle "Stay away from my boyfriend jingle bell, or i'll make sure you go nowhere here." 

"Aurora do you really think that this innocent girl is gonna steal you 'big strong man'?" said a girl with long black hair and glowing green eyes. "Leave her alone okay? I'm sure you have better things to do like, marry a mirror." the girl said with a smug look on her face and the 'don't mess with me' stance. Aurora rolled her eyes and left, taking her brute of a boyfriend with her.

"Thanks for that, i appreciate it." Belle said still blushing.

"Sure thing, just watch out for Aurora, she can be rude like that. My name is Esmeralda." They both shook hands.

"I'm Belle." 

"Nice to meet ya, well we'd better to get to class. Don't wanna be late. See ya!" Esmeralda said as she ran in the other direction to her class. Belle then proceeded to her science class, excited to see if Adam and Kida were there.

The bell rang, and Belle entered the room and searched for a seat. "Belle! Over here!" Adam was waving her to sit in the desk next to him. Belle's heart melted once more.

"O.K. Class, Settle down. Now, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Mr. Thatch, but i don't much care for formalities so just call me Milo." Belle looked over at Kida, who was staring dreamily at Milo. Belle giggled.

"So, I hope you all are ready to get cracking on History, but since today is the first day of school, you all can have the rest of the period to yourselves." The class suddenly went into a dull roar of people talking.

"So is he the most handsome thing you've ever seen or what?" Kida said to Belle, still gazing at Milo.

"He seems nice enough."

"Yeah well, I hope you like to read, cause he loves to assign stuff with lots of reading." Adam said glumly. Suddenly Milo came over to where the three of them were sitting.

"So this is the new student eh?" Milo was a very thin man with short light brown hair, round glasses, and a somewhat large nose.

"My name is Belle, I'm excited for your class Mr. Thatch." Belle said, blushing a bit.

"Call me Milo, oh and Kida? Wait after class is over, I need to talk to you." He gave Kida a strange wink and then headed back to his desk. 

"What was _that _all about?" Adam said as he made a questioning face at Kida. "Is there something you should be telling me about?" Kida started to blush quite vividly, which made her tattoo stand out even more than usual.

"It's nothing really." Kida said shyly. Adam rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Whatever Kida." He then turned to talk to Belle. "So, how're you enjoying your day thus far?" he gave Belle another gorgeous smile.

"Well I did run into a bit of, i guess you could call it trouble, between classes." Adam looked interested to hear about what had happened. So Belle told her story. Adam listened intently and would occasionally ask a question. 

"Heh, so you met Esmeralda." Adam said with a grin. "She's one of our good friends. By the way, you should sit with us at lunch today. That way you can meet the rest of the gang." This made Belle's heart leap with joy, she was going to meet so many new friends! "Well, the bell is gonna ring again here soon." Adam said as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. Kida sighed.

"Man, that means i have Jafar next...That's never good. He hates my guts." 

"What does Mr. Jafar teach Kida?" Belle asked.

"Chemistry. It's a total nightmare, isn't it Adam?" Adam shook his head in agreement. Belle had never liked science, but was strangely excited to see how challenging Mr. Jafar's class would be. The three continued to talk and soon the bell rang and they went there separate ways. Belle looked down again at her schedule she had english with Ms. J. Porter. So far the day had given her a few surprises, and she was eager for more.


	3. English & Lunch

Chapter 3

As Belle walked into her english class, she felt uneasy, all the students that were there were just mere strangers to her. She stood at the door for a minute scanning the room for someone to sit by and maybe to talk to as well. She chose the desk next to a somewhat short boy, he had short mousy brown hair, but had a small braided ponytail as well. His clothes were quite baggy and he wore black boots with orange trim. Belle sat down, when the boy turned to talk to her.

"Don't think that just because you're new that I'm going to be nice to you." he said with a scowl on his face. This made Belle very uncomfortable.

"Oh...well um would you like me to sit somewhere else?" The boy didn't say anything but instead continued to scowl at her. Belle had begun to get her belongings when a gorgeous girl with blonde hair walked up. She was rather petite, and had her hair up in a bun. She had a green dress on with a jean jacket over it and flats in the same color green. The girl looked over at Belle with two gorgeous blue eyes, which had a lot of spunk in them.

"Jim, I can't believe you!" Suddenly the boy's mood changed completely and he began to blush. 

"But, Tink...I was saving that seat for you." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. 

"Even so you shouldn't be rude!" 'Tink' turned towards Belle. "I'm sorry this big lug was rude to you, he doesn't mean a thing." 

"It's okay" Belle turned to the boy "Do you still want me to move so she can sit here?" she nodded towards "Tink" as she said this.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'll just sit in front of him. I'm Tinker Bell by the way, most people call me 'Tink' though." Tink turned towards the boy "This is one of my good friends Jim Hawkins." Jim looked at Belle and gave a weak smile blushed.

"It's nice to meet you both" Belle said with a big smile on her face. "I'm Belle." She was making so many new friends! "So how is this teacher? Have either of you had her before?" Tink and Jim both looked at each other.

"This is a new teacher, must have just transfered here." Tink said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. The bell rang, and everyone settled down into their seats. There was a slight murmur in the class, everyone was trying to figure out who this mysterious J. Porter was. The door slowly opened and their questions were answered. 

The woman who walked in was very flustered, and talking to herself. 

"Class, so sorry that I'm late on the first day," the woman had a thick english accent. "I promise it won't be a usual thing." She sat her belongings down, she had been carrying a large tote bag, full to the brim with books and other things. "Okay, now that I'm here, let me introduce myself. I am Ms. Jane Porter, you all can call me Ms. Porter or Ms. Jane." everyone could tell how nervous she was, and her face was a bright crimson. Belle understood how she felt, being in a new place with new people was hard. After the teacher had finally gotten settled, she turned to the class.

"Well now, Welcome to my english class. My name is Jane Porter, but you all can call me Ms. Porter. I hope you all are ready for an interesting year, this is your British Literature class which makes you all very lucky because I am actually from England." She smiled to the class, you could tell that she enjoyed her job. "Since today is the first day of school I'm going to let you all just relax for the rest of the period. Tomorrow we will get started though okay?" With that she turned to her desk and began to organize it. Belle was very excited about this class, she loved British writing and stories more than anything. 

"So Belle, where are you from?" Tink asked. Belle felt uneasy, she wasn't really expecting people to ask her that question. She had been home schooled since she was in the first grade.

"Well, um, I actually have lived here most of my life, I just never went to public school. My father preferred to homeschool me."

"Oh Really? So why'd you decide to come to Kingdom High?" Tink seemed very interested in knowing more about Belle.

"Well, my father wanted me to get a 'real high school experience' so he sent me here." Belle gave a smile. She had been so excited to start school and not be home alone with her father all day. Belle and Tink continued to talk, with a few words from Jim every now and then. Soon the bell rang and Belle headed for the cafeteria. When Belle entered the large cafeteria she tried to skim the crowd and find someone she knew to sit by, preferably Adam, but she couldn't find a single person. Belle then decided to sit at an empty table, she had brought her lunch so she didn't have to worry about waiting in the lunch line. She had just started reading a book when someone startled her from behind.

"Mind if I sit here with you?"


	4. Lunch Contd

Belle looked up to see whoever it was that frightened her. She turned around to find a tall and rather lanky guy, he had a somewhat large nose, jet black hair that barely brushed his jawline, the beginnings of a goatee, and an earring in his left ear.

"Well? Can I or not?" he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"S-sure..." Belle said. He then sat down and almost immediately dove into his lunch. Belle watched him for a bit, she turned red when he glanced up at her. He smirked and then began to speak to her.

"Sorry I scared you earlier." He rammed what looked to be mashed potatoes into his mouth,"My cousin told me to sit over here with you. She'll be over here in a few." They both were quiet for a few moments, as he continued to eat his lunch. Belle wasn't quite sure how to start a conversation, it was never a strong trait of hers. "I'm Clopin by the way." he flashed an akward smile at Belle,then he started to wave. "We're over here Esme!" he shouted. Belle turned around to see Esmeralda, Adam, and Kida come towards the table. A few new faces came to the table too. There was a fairly short girl, she had an innocent smile, deep ocean blue eyes, and the longest cherry red hair Belle had ever seen. Walking next to the red head was a very very handsome boy, he had short Black hair, and seemed to be the red heads boyfriend, since they were holding hands.

"Belle, I hope this dolt didn't bother you or anything." She glanced at Clopin, who was ramming more potatoes into his mouth. He glanced up at her, potatoes hanging out of his mouth. Esmeralda rolled her eyes then turned to the red head and her boyfriend. "This is Ariel and Eric by the way Belle." Esme said as she stuck her hand out to Ariel and Eric. They both waved, and then sat down and began quietly talking about a fishing trip on Eric's boat. Belle then turned to Adam, who had decided to sit next to Belle.

Belle smiled, then turned to Esme, who was sitting next to Clopin. They both...seemed very similar, they had the same deep olive colored skin, the same jet black hair....it was almost like they were related. Belle thought for a moment, maybe they were. "Esme....are you and Clopin siblings?" she said. Esme and Clopin looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"No Way! Clopin is my cousin!!" Esme choked out between giggles. Belle felt her cheeks flush red. She hadn't expected that kind of response.

"Don't worry man," Clopin said, after he had composed himself. " We look somewhat alike because of our gypsy heritage. We get the whole sibling thing all of the time." He grinned. This made Belle blush again, Clopin wasn't as handsome as Adam but he had an interesting charm. "So....I never did catch your name." Clopin said as he leaned towards Belle.

"Her name is Belle, Clopin." Esme said, not looking up from her food. "And if I were you, I wouldn't push it farther than that." Clopin turned to Esme, and glared.

"Esme I don't believe I asked for your help, but thank you oh so much." Esme smiled a devious grin, and Clopin rolled his eyes. Belle laughed, they acted alot like siblings. It was then that Belle glanced over at the table where Aurora and her friends were sitting. Gaston of course...was eyeing Belle. He raised his eyebrows and winked. Aurora elbowed him in the chest. She then looked at Belle with an expression of utter hatred. Then proceeded to get up and walk towards Belle's table. Esmeralda noticed that Aurora was heading this way. She sighed.

"Get ready for the ditzy temper tantrum of the year guys." she rolled her eyes, and Belle....prepared for the worst.


End file.
